New Horizons: Mandie her college days book 2
by ILoveMandieBooks
Summary: Not a mystery story. About Mandie's love life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Excitement and Worries

May 1905

"I love you Amanda Shaw," whispered George Stuart into the ear of seventeen year old Mandie Shaw.

Mandie's heart beat wildly as her kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too," Mandie whispered back.

She turned around, smiling, and opened the door to her room as George left down the hall, going back to his own school.

Celia Hamilton was studying in a chair on the other side of the room and jumped up as Mandie closed the door.

"Well?" she asked with excited anxiety.

Mandie smiled and waited a moment before yelling, "I'm in love!" She danced around the room and Celia joined in.

"I feel excited and nervous and just wonderful!" Mandie said still dancing.

"That's how it feels when you're in love," said Celia, sitting down on the bed.

She too had fallen in love. She had started courting their friend Jonathan Guyer over the Christmas holidays and Mandie truly felt they were in love.

She stopped dancing to smile at her friend, squealed, twirled one last time, and then sat down next to Celia on the bed.

There was silence for a few moments when all of a sudden Celia grabbed Mandie's hand and looked at her with wide eyes.

"I just thought of something," Celia said.

"What?" Mandie asked, anxious to know what was wrong with her friend.

Celia dropped her green eyes for a moment and then looked directly into Mandie's blue ones with a serious expression. "What are you going to tell Joe?" she asked. Mandie's heart thumped wildly and uncontrollably as the thought of Joe Woodard came into her mind.

_"Well, what's your answer? Will you be my wife- someday?" _

Mandie cringed as she remembered the words of the man that loved her. He was only a boy then, but already sure.

"I can't tell him over letters," she said, finally. "I'll have to tell him in person." She felt uneasy about that though. She was nervous to actually sit him down and tell him that she was with someone else.

He's going to hate me, she thought. How can I tell the man who loves me that I'm with someone else? The maid suddenly came into the room and interrupted her thoughts. "Time for supper," she said.

Mandie rose and said, "Let's go." But she had lost her appite.


	2. Chapter 2

Note- These are not new chapters! They are revised chapters! Sorry for the confusion. ;)

Chapter 2 Home!

"Franklin!" shouted the conductor the next afternoon. The girls grabbed their things and saw that Mr. Jason, Uncle John's caretaker, was there to take them home.

"Howdy Missy," he said as Mandie walked up to him.

"Hi, Mr. Jason. How is Snowball?" she asked.

Mr. Jason laughed. "You come home after six months and ask about that cat first?"

"Sorry Mr. Jason," Mandie said. "How are my mother and Uncle John?"

"They're fine. And so are you're little brother and sister." He laughed again. "We wished they would start to talk so much that they won't shut up." Mandie laughed. "And that cat of yours is just fine too. Sallie has been playing with him."

Mandie caught her breath, "Who exactly is at our house right now?"

"Well let's see," he began. "Like I just said Sallie, and her boyfriend- what's his name? –Oh yes!- Dimer, Mr. O' Neal, Uncle Ned, Morning Star, your Grandma Taft, Mr. Guyer, Jonathan, Senator Morton, Mrs. Hamilton, Molly, Aunt Rebecca, Dr. Woodard, Mrs. Woodard, and Joe." Mandie suddenly felt a wave of nerves crash on her. She was going to have to face Joe. Mr. Jason loaded the luggage, helped the girls into the carriage and left for the Shaw's house. When Mandie thought she couldn't possibly be more nervous, the Shaw's house came into view. She jumped down and ran to the front porch, colliding with Joe, who was coming to greet her.

"Whoa! I'd say you were in a hurry," he teased.

"I guess I was," Mandie said nervously, straightening her skirts. "Why?" he asked. But Sallie ran and embraced her before she could answer.

"I missed you so much!" Sallie squealed, jumping up and down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The moment of truth

After saying hello to everybody, Mandie said that she was tired and needed to rest. She motioned for Sallie and Celia to come up stairs with her.

"Is there something bothering you?" Sallie asked when they got up to Mandie's room and shut the door.

"Yes," Mandie said sitting down on the bed. She was quiet.

"I'm sensing I'll need to ask a follow up question," Sallie said and went to sit down next to Mandie. "What's wrong?"

Mandie sighed. "You remember when I told you about George Stuart at Christmas time?" Sallie nodded. "Well, we're courting now." Sallie gasped.

"Oh Mandie! I'm so happy for you!" Sallie said. After seeing Mandie and Celia didn't look so excited she remembered something. "You're worried about Joe."

Mandie's eyes started to fill with tears. "What am I going to do?"

"Mandie," Sallie began, "you're not going to be happy, cheerful Mandie if you don't get this out of the way. The best thing to do is go down stairs and face him."

Mandie sniffed. "You're right," she said. "Joe will have to find out one way or the other.

She smiled, washed her face, and went down stairs to find Joe. She found him in the back parlor with Jonathan and Dimer. He looked up as she entered the room.

"Well there's that pretty little blonde girl that we've been missing," he said with a smile.

"Joe, I need to talk to you," she said.

Jonathan and Dimer sensed that she wanted to be alone with Joe and got up and left the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. She sat down next to him on the settee.

"College has brought a lot of changes for me," she began, looking down, "and one of the biggest changes is how I feel about people-" she hesitated for a moment and then looked into his eyes, "Joe, George Stuart and I are courting."

He sighed and was silent for a moment. "Is he really what makes you happy?"

She nodded. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Well then I can't stand in your way." Mandie was shocked. This was coming from the boy who fought with her when she was going to a boy's house for spring break.

"You're not mad?"

"Not mad, just disappointed at the situation," he was looking down but then again looked into her blue eyes. "But when he is kissing you and holding you in his arms, just remember that I will always love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Back at school

"George!" Mandie squealed as she jumped down from the wagon, arriving at school after the long summer vacation. She ran to him. He picked her up and twirled her around. "I missed you blue eyes," he said. He put her down and she looked up at him, "I missed you too."

Days flew by like none that Mandie had ever known. Soon it was a week before they would go home for Thanksgiving break. Mandie and Celia were studying in their room. Mandie looked up from her books, "Celia, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," Celia said, not looking up from her books.

Mandie hesitated, "Do you think I should invite George over for the holidays?"

Celia looked up. "I don't know," she said. "Don't you think that's kind of asking for trouble with Joe and all?"

"Well, Joe said he can't stand in my way."

"Yeah but," said Celia, "I still don't think you should put him through that."

"Well, my Mother and Uncle John want to meet him so that can be my excuse."

And that's the way it went. George went home with Mandie for the holidays. Mandie decided that if Joe threw a fit she would just ignore him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 HOW COULD HE!

Mandie had decided to ignore Joe if he threw a fit, and that made her feel better for awhile; but as they pulled up to the Shaw's house, she didn't feel so sure.

"George, I am simply thrilled to meet you!" Elizabeth said as she came out to greet them.

"Mandie, Mandie," squealed the two running children, Carl and Carol.

"Hi!" Mandie said as she hugged them both. "Is everyone here?" she asked her mother.

"Yes," said Elizabeth, going inside. Celia ran ahead to see Jonathan.

"Missy Manda," Liza whispered as they came inside. "I've got some news for you."

Mandie turned to George. "I'll just be a moment," she said.

"No worries. I'll go socialize," he said, going into the parlor.

She smiled and followed Liza into the kitchen.

"What?" asked Mandie.

"That Joe boy of yours brought a girl home from college."

Mandie smiled. "Joe did not you're just joking with me."

"But Missy Manda…"

"Don't you Missy Manda me. Now if you'll excuse me I have people waiting for me in the parlor." _I don't believe Liza would make up stories like that_, Mandie thought as she made her way to the parlor. _She'll just need to accept that even though she's always wanted me with Joe, I am happily in a relationship with someone I love. _But she was proven wrong. There, sitting by the fireplace, was Joe, George, and a tall brunette, all of whom were laughing. She gasped as she stood in the doorway.

"Hi, Mandie," said Joe. "Come sit over here."

Mandie walked over and sat next to George.

"Hi," she said "Who's this?"

"Oh! I'm Claire," said the brunette, holding out a hand.

"Mandie," said Mandie, shaking her hand.

"Joe always talks about you and the adventures you've had together," Claire said with a laugh.

Joe's cheeks turned red and he looked down. "Well, those were good time." Then he looked up and put an arm around Claire, "But the future will hold better times."

Mandie couldn't help but be jealous of Claire. She was tall, and beautiful.

; Joe's perfect match.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mandie never toke her eyes off of Joe and Claire. They were laughing and he had his arm around her. _Sickening, _Mandie thought.

Later, when everyone else was ready to go to bed and was exiting the parlor, Mandie caught Joe's arm.

"I need to talk to you for a minute," she said.

"Okay," he replied.

She waited until everyone was gone and then said, "So... you and Claire... courting?"

"Yeah," said Joe.

"And you're happy?"

"Why would I be with somebody who I'm not happy with?"

"I was just-"

"Amanda Elizabeth Shaw," Joe interrupted, smiling. "If I am correct, I would say you're jealous."

Mandie gasped. "Joe Woodard I am not jealous!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you asking such questions?"

"Because-" Mandie didn't know what to say, "-because… I'm…. just looking out for you." _Could I think of a worse excuse?_ Mandie thought. "Oh," Joe said nodding, knowing she was lying. "Mandie look," he said grabbing her hand. "I knew we weren't going to be together, so I quit waiting for you. And then Claire came into the picture... You choose George and I choose Claire. Lets just be happy. Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

_Note-_

_Thank you guys very much for the reviews (and also the advice ;)! Hopefully I meet you're approval for the rest of the book._

_~ILoveMandieBooks_

_Ps. I hope this doesn't sound bad but please __continue__ to review ;)_

Chapter 7

"You're sleeping in here too?" Mandie asked as she entered her room.

Claire laughed. "I told Joe there were enough girls sleeping in here already and I should stay in another room but he insists that we get to know each other better." She smiled. Mandie couldn't help but smile back.

The girls talked for what seemed like forever. At about one o' clock Sallie, Celia, and Claire fell asleep, but Mandie lay awake thinking.

_I'm kind of feeling bad about being so jealous, _Mandie thought. _First of all, I'm in a relationship with someone and really shouldn't be even looking at other men. And second of all, I can tell she's really nice and wants to be friends. _She finally fell asleep at 1:30 and didn't wake up until it was time for breakfast.

At breakfast everyone was in a good mood, and George and Joe were getting along amazingly! Mandie also noticed for the first time since she started college that Joe was still the same Joe he was her whole life.

She noticed in the afternoon when Uncle John said, "Would the men like to go out for a drink?" and Joe teased, "Do we have to bring Mandie?"

Everyone laughed. Claire decided to go rest when the men left for the saloon. Then Elizabeth started to ask Mandie questions.

"So," she began, smiling, "do you think he's the one?"

"Who? And what do you mean 'the one'?" Mandie frowned.

"George and I mean will he be the father of my grandchildren one day?" Elizabeth asked.

All the women looked at her. Mandie's cheeks turned red. She looked down and replied, her stomach feeling nervous, "I don't know."

_I don't think I've ever had this seize of butterflies before, _Mandie thought.

There was a moment of silence.

"You know," said Mrs. Woodard, "I can't believe Joe was alright with George being here... After he talked about marrying you all those years; and he was upset about you and George just last month."

Mandie looked up. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Mandie, I think he's trying to take his mind off you."

"Really?"

"Really. I think that's why he's with Claire."

Mandie looked down. "Thank you God," she whispered, smiling slightly.

"You're thankful he still loves you?" Sallie asked looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yes- I mean no- I mean-" Mandie stuttered, "-I don't know," she moaned.

"Are you sure George is the one you want to be with?" Celia asked.

Mandie fiddled her fingers for a moment. When she was about to say, 'I don't know' the men walked through the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Moonlight walk with Uncle Ned

Mandie lay in bed that night thinking about the conversation she had with the women. The question Celia asked kept echoing through her mind.

_Are you sure George is the one you want to be with?_

"I have no idea," Mandie moaned as the other girls in the room slept.

_I don't love Joe, _she thought. B_ut what if that's just denial? _Mandie couldn't decide.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door that made Mandie jump. She looked to make sure the girls were still asleep, then put on her robe and opened the door.

It was Uncle Ned.

"Yes?"

"Papoose want to walk?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure" Mandie replied. She went back into the room and put her slippers on, then went down the stairs with Uncle Ned.

"So," Uncle Ned began. Mandie could sense a serious discussion was about to take place. _But I've been good lately haven't I? _"Mother of Papoose want me to talk with Papoose... About doctor's son and boyfriend of Papoose."

_Oh brother, _Mandie thought to herself.

He looked down at her. "What need talked about?"

"I'm having some confusion about who I love," she began. "Me and the women were having a discussion earlier about how Joe is not over me, and I think I'm happy about that."

Uncle Ned nodded. "Something like this happen to me, long time ago."

Mandie looked up. "Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes. Morning Star and Rose Peddle," he began. "I fell in love with both them, but I could only have one."

"How did you decide between them?" the blonde girl asked.

"I made list of what I liked about both girls- and that's what you do now."

Mandie waited a moment. "George is smart and funny, and REALLY handsome," she began, "but every time Joe laughs or smiles or even walks into the room, my stomach flips. I know he wants to be a lawyer, but he never mentioned it until I told him I wanted my father's house. He's handsome, smart, and he's not all uptight and so concerned about social graces like George is."

Uncle Ned smiled down at her. Mandie smiled. "My confusion is gone. Joe is the one I should be with."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Good morning," said Mandie as Celia, Sallie, and Claire woke up.

She had an 'I'm in a dream world right now' tone.

"Good morning," Celia said, chuckling. "You're sure in a good mood."

"Yeah," Sallie said getting out of bed and putting a robe, "and I'm a little curious why."

She sat down and stared at her.

"Can't a girl be in a good mood?" Mandie asked.

"I guess," Claire said heading to the dresser, "but, if we want to visit with the boys before breakfast we better hurry."

Mandie's heart stopped. She had completely forgotten about Joe and Claire. _Well, his mother says he's still in love with me, _Mandie thought, _so when he finds out that I share the same feelings he'll sort everything out concerning Claire. _

And then she remembered another thing she didn't think about. She was going to have to break up with George.

_Oh I don't want to hurt him, s_he thought, _but if I don't love him I can't stay in this relationship. _

She was determined to solve everything today. Mandie got up to start getting dressed. After all of them were ready they headed down stairs to visit with the boys before breakfast.

"Hey," said Claire.

"Hey," Joe said as he rose. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," she said as they sat down next to each other.

_And I thought it wasn't possible to be more jealous when I first met her, _Mandie thought. Liza came in right behind Mandie and said, "That turkey we were 'goin to eat this 'mornin burnt," she brought a tea cart into the parlor, "so ya'll can jus' drink coffee."

"Oh, thank you Liza," said Elizabeth. The young couple's all greeted each other with hand squeezing and then sat down.

John Shaw smiled and said, "I'm glad to see so many young couples here. I do believe I'm hearing wedding bells."

Mandie was drinking coffee at the time John spoke and she nearly choked when she heard what he had to say. "I don't anyone is talking about marriage," Mandie said.

"At least not now," Joe said, looking at Mandie. She blushed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"May I speak with you a moment?" George asked Mandie as everyone was heading out of the dining room and to the parlor.

"Sure," Mandie answered, letting him guide her to the back parlor.

"What do want to talk to me about?" she asked, sitting down.

George went over by the fireplace and said, "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Mandie's eyes opened wide. "What?" she asked, puzzled.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore. You see, I've fallen in love with someone else."

Mandie was finding this entire situation quite amusing, everything was working out perfectly. She grabbed a mint from the table.

"Who is the person you've fallen for?" she asked as she leaned back on the sofa and put the mint in her mouth.

"April Snow."

Mandie almost chocked. Once she stopped coughing she asked, "April Snow?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" he said turning to face her.

"Well, no other than she's my mortal enemy!" she said.

"Pushing that aside," he said coming to kneel before her. He grabbed her hand, "I sincerely hope you are not too dismayed with us breaking up."

"No, considering I was going to break up with you," she said then got up to leave.

When she reached the door George was there and blocked her way. "You were?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah. You see, I've fallen for someone too," she said . "We never should have started courting in the first place because I have always sort of loved on him," she added.

"So, do I get to know who he is?" George asked.

"It's Joe."

"But Mandie, he's got a girlfriend."

"I know. But you see, I have certain advantages because he's always loved me."

"Advantages?" George questioned.

"By advantages I mean I'm sure because he's always loved me he'll choose me instead of Claire."

"Well, good luck," he said opening the door for her and then following her out.

"So, what are we thankful for this year?" Uncle John asked as everyone gathered around the table for supper.

"I'm thankful for all of you, and my education," Sallie said.

"I'm thankful for my husband and my children," Elizabeth said.

"I'm thankful that I have lived in America with ya'll for 6 years," said Molly, the little Irish girl they brought back from Europe in 1901.

"I'm thankful for love," George said.

After the thanks was given by Uncle Ned they all had a big turkey dinner. Mandie couldn't have fun for more than 10 minutes before she remembered that she still had Joe to take care of. She was almost certain that Mrs. Woodard knew what she was talking about and that everything would be fine, but there was a little piece of doubt that things wouldn't play out well.

After supper, when everyone was going back to the parlor, Mandie saw Joe pull Claire aside.

Mandie sat in the parlor for awhile, just wondering what was going on. Then Joe and Claire finally came into the room. Claire's face was red and she smiling, as was Joe; they were holding hands.

"I have an announcement to make," Joe said. Mandie realized what was happening and caught her breath. Pl_ease don't say it, she thought. _

"Claire and I are getting married in April."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What are we going to do, what are we going to do?" Mandie asked in a panicing tone as she, Sallie and Celia got up to her room.

"Mandie, calm down," Sallie said, soothingly.

"If he's in love with me still, why is marrying Claire?" Mandie asked.

"You heard his mother, Mande: She thinks that the only reason he started courting Claire was because he wanted to get his mind off of you. Maybe just being her boyfriend wasn't enough," Celia said.

"But don't worry," said Sallie, "if he loves you he won't go through with it.

Everyone went home the next day. Sallie hugged Mandie and said, "Everything will be okay."

Then she, Dimar, Uncle Ned, and Morning Star headed back to Deep Creek. And then Mandie and Celia caught the noon train back to Charleston.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mandie," Mary Lou said when they went to her house one day after school.

"Wow, you sure went through a lot during the holidays didn't you?" Grace observed.

"Yeah, it sure was a lot to take in just 2 weeks," Mandie said. "I have no idea what I can do to stop the marriage."

"You could stand up when the preacher says speak now or forever hold you're peace," Celia teased, smiling.

"I think I would die on the spot if I actually did that," Mandie said.

"Are you going to even go to the wedding?" Grace asked.

"I don't know. We've been friends forever so I think he would want me there," she said. At that moment one of Mary Lou's servants came through the door.

"Supper's ready," she said.

"Thank you," Mary Lou said as she got up.

"You know what's scary?" Celia asked as she and Mandie lay in bed that night.

"What?"

"That we're going to be eighteen this year."

"I know," Mandie replied.

"Mandie, are you going to move out of your Uncle's house?" Celia asked.

"I don't really see the point if the reason I'm ever home is because something comes up or I'm on break," she said. "And I might even want to go to a higher kind of college after we're done here."

"Why would you need to go to a higher college if you already know everything you need to know?" Celia asked.

"Never mind. Goodnight," Mandie said and turned over.

For the rest of November Celia and Mandie studied hard and before they knew it, it was time to go home for Christmas holidays.

Mandie and Celia caught the midnight train to Franklin and were there by morning.

"Welcome home Amanda," Elizabeth said and embraced her daughter. "How was the train ride?"

"Good," Mandie replied.

"Are you getting good grades in school?"

"Yes," she said. "Is he here?"

Her mother nodded.

"Did he bring her?"

Her mother nodded again. Mandie sighed and walked into the house.

"Your Uncle John got the tree earlier. Now all there's left to do is decorate it."

Mandie stepped into the parlor to see all her friends and family already there.

"Hi," Mandie said as she started to embrace them all.

They decorated the tree around 7:30 and were finished by 8:20. They had some hot chocolate and cookies and got caught up then went to bed at midnight. Claire slept in a different room fortunately so Mandie could talk with Sallie and Celia.

"I'm so afraid that Joe is going to go through with this," Mandie said as they lay in bed that night. "They seem very happy together."

"I don't know," Sallie said, smiling. "I caught him looking at you the way he used to."

"How did he used to look at me?" Mandie asked.

"Love struck," Celia said and smiled. Mandie blushed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mandie and Celia worked very hard the rest of March, and pretty soon it was almost Spring Break. While they were packing, Mandie was deep in thought.

_Maybe Joe's better off with Claire. She's so calm and completely comfortable with letting the men do everything. __And I don't think that Joe agrees when I think that I am capable of doing anything a man can do. _She shook her head and tried to take her mind off the situation,

"Celia, do you know whose taking us to my house?" she asked.

"I think my Aunt Rebecca is picking us up Sunday," Celia said as she kept packing.

"But that's the day after tomorrow."

"So?"

Mandie sat down in a chair. "The thought of Joe and Claire almost makes me cry. I don't know if I can do this."

Celia rushed toward her and grabbed her hand. "Mandie, the verse."

Mandie sighed. "What time I'm afraid, I will put my trust in thee."

"Amanda," Elizbeth said, entering the room Mandie was staying in at the Woodard's house. She came and sat next to Mandie on the bed.

Mandie looked at her mother with teary eyes. "I love him."

"I know."

"And it hurts too much to see him marry someone else."

Her mother nodded. "But you're Joe's best friend," she said, "he wants you to come to his wedding."

Mandie looked down. "I just can't. Can I go home?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes dear. But, wait until Joe's gone to bed." Mandie nodded.

So the next day Mandie headed home. Three days later it was the sixth of April, which was the day after the wedding. It was a rainy day that day, so she sat inside the house, thinking.

_I'll never love again, _she thought.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Mandie got up from the sofa to get it.

_Who is outside in this rain? s_he thought.

She opened the door to see Joe standing on the porch. For a moment, she stood there in shock, and then pulled him inside.

"Come inside, you're going to get sick," she exclaimed. After Joe got dried up he came back down stairs.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" Mandie asked as he sat next to her on the sofa.

"You don't go on a honeymoon if you don't get married," he said.

"You mean you didn't-"

"No," he interrupted.

"But, why not?" she asked.

"Because," he said and grabbed her hand, "I'm in love with someone else."

Mandie felt as if she couldn't breathe. She pinched herself, _Yes-Yes, this is happening. _

"So," she began, "what-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I don't know," Mandie teased. "Yes I'll go with you."

They smiled..

The End

_Note;_

_Sorry I took the kiss out! I suck at romance and it didn't seem right. ;) Thanks for reading. ;) _


End file.
